


love that speaks volumes

by lunessa



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic KenHina, Fluff, KenHina brainrot for DAYS, Kozume Kenma is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunessa/pseuds/lunessa
Summary: kenma's love for shoyo was quiet.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: haikyuu!! drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	love that speaks volumes

kenma's love for shoyo was quiet.

it was quiet, but reassuring.

after a bad game whenever shoyo felt like he didn't give it his all, kenma is there to give him back rubs and cuddles, a warm bath already running. 

"i could've been there to receive the ball," shoyo would whine, his body relaxing at kenma's massage. "we could've won that set!"

kenma held shoyo's shoulders, reaching over to peck him on the lips. he laughed, seeing shoyo pout as he pulled away.

"sunshine," kenma said, cupping shoyo's face in his hands, "you do know you're amazing at what you do, right?"

shoyo's cheeks reddened.

"i love you baby," he pecked him again, "and whatever happens, happens. nothing's gonna change if you keep dwelling on what already did."

a warm bath and many, many kisses later, shoyo was wrapped up tight in what he called a "kozume sandwich" - his head placed on kenma's chest because he mentioned once that he liked listening to his heartbeat, and ever since then kenma made sure they always slept in this position.

kenma's hand wrapped around his waist, and the other, right at the nape of his neck, holding him close.

kenma is already half asleep, pecking kisses on shoyo's forehead every now and then, mumbling about how he loves him so much, especially through the bad days.

kenma's love was quiet, but playful.

"kenma," shoyo whined from the passenger's seat, looking around, not that he could see anything. "just tell me already."

kenma smirked, not taking his eyes off the road. "nope."

shoyo let out a 'hmph', crossing his arms together.

shoyo was a brat about it the next half hour or so.

he was still in the car, still blindfolded, and already growing hungry.

he felt the car make a turn, then slow down to a halt.

"kenma?"

"stay here, sunshine."

"kenma," he whined again, but kenma was already out the door.

he was startled to hear the car door open again, a few minutes later. "kenma?"

"yeah," a soft voice replied, putting him at ease. he was starting to hate the blindfold now.

a few seconds later, he felt something peck him on the lips.

"kenma!"

"sorry," kenma replied, reaching over to place a soft kiss on shoyo's temple. "you were too cute. are you hungry? i bought us some burgers."

"can i take off the blindfold?"

"nope."

"so how am i supposed to eat?"

kenma reached over to kiss shoyo again, darting his tongue inside and nibbling on shoyo's lower lip. pulling away, he smirked.

"with your mouth, sunshine. how else are you supposed to eat?"

kenma's love was quiet, but affectionate.

it was always in the little things - the packed lunch sitting on the kitchen counter at five in the morning for shoyo even though kenma was never a morning person,

the good morning texts kenma made sure to send the night before so shoyo would read them first thing in the morning,

the way there would always be an umbrella in his bag even though he doesn't recall putting one;

the warm baths, the cuddles, the back rubs,

the way shoyo's favorite meal is already cooked by the time he gets home,

and when shoyo ends up falling asleep in the middle of their movie night, he would always wake up the next morning back in their bed, snuggled and cozy in the kozume sandwich.

kenma's love was quiet, but it was loyal,

full of surprises,

tender,

sweet,

caring,

warm.

kenma's love for shoyo was quiet,

but between the two of them; between the intertwined hands, the inside jokes, the petty fighting, the 3am breakdowns, the drunk love confessions;

just between the two of them,

kenma's love for shoyo always spoke volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> @/bakumoonshine on twitter!


End file.
